Angel Days
by AndrewOso
Summary: Un universo alterno donde Murdoc es un hombre inocente, inteligente y amable que tiene que soportar a 2-D, Noodle y Russel como los satánicos, borrachos y adictos al sexo que son. Su próximo disco se acerca en el año 2005 y los conflictos sobre los comportamientos de los otros miembro influyen en su segundo disco.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, esta es la nueva historia que hable. Dejare el anterior fic porque voy a remasterizarlo cuando tenga tiempo. En fin, este es un universo alterno; Noodle, 2-D y Russel son los satánicos, alcohólicos y adictos al sexo que molestan a un Murdoc inocente e inteligente durante la salida de su segundo álbum de estudio y más exitoso. La trama lleva una relación a la original, nada más que Murdoc hizo algunas cosas por accidente y otras suceden por las adicciones de los otros miembros. Sin más preámbulos, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS…

"_ANGEL DAYS"_

1.- Una razón para seguir aquí… todavía soy feliz

Una noche tranquila en los Kong; sin zombies ni monstruos alrededor si preguntan; solo una fiesta arriba en la sala como casi siempre. Murdoc estaba en su winnebago tocando algo de bajo, ignorando todo y con sus partituras puestas. Unas suaves y sincronizadas melodías salían del punteo hacia las cuerdas gruesas de metal de aquella base musical, hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su camión, interrumpiendo al chico. Acercándose, pregunta por la persona que tocaba su puerta.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo. Abre, tarado.- una voz de borracho e idiota de un peli azul muy particular, 2-D. Murdoc abrió la puerta y vio a 2-D sin camiseta; solo pantalones y zapatos, sin olvidar unos dos tatuajes en cada brazo de Motörhead y Venom (bandas de metal), un "2" y "K.F.C" como plus. Murdoc solo se puso tenso de ver las dos botellas vacías de cerveza en las manos de 2-D.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- su voz estaba con nerviosismo. Tenía miedo de que el peli azul le fuera hacer algo como la última vez.

-Oh nada. ¿Qué más da? Solo vine a visitar a mi gran amigo.- se acerca a Murdoc, entrando a su winne mientras lo abrazaba en signo de "compañerismo". Su aliento apestaba a cigarrillos y cerveza cada vez que hablaba y aquellos ojos negros y apenas abiertos… eran una mala señal para Murdoc.

-No me agrada que estés borracho.- al decir esto, 2-D lo lanza al suelo y le tira las botellas, rompiéndolas.

-Y tú no me agradas a mi estúpido. JAJAJAJAJA.- Murdoc solo se sentía débil y sin fuerzas para contestarle al borracho que siempre lo golpeaba. 2-D baja a su nivel y le golpea en el estomago. –Esto te pasa por ser débil y no ir a comprarme mis bebidas cuando te digo. Aparte ¿Cómo es que en los ensayos estas cansado y en las noches te escucho tocando esa cosa?- agarrando su bajo y tocando notas fuertes sin sentido, lo suelta en el pecho de Murdoc; golpeándolo y dañando el instrumento como al chico. –Ahora… quiero que vayas a la licorería y compres más alcohol. Y si no lo haces, puedes decirle adiós a tu bajito y a la banda. Tengo invitados que atender. No pierdas el tiempo.-

-Si… 2-D. Enseguida voy.- comenta mientras se pone de pie.

-Así me gusta. Ahora si me disculpas…- dice el peli azul mientras camina hacia la puerta, tambaleándose. –Tengo nenas que me esperan.- cierra la puerta y se retira hacia la sala, donde una loca fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Al ponerse de pie, Murdoc no tiene más opción que obedecer si es que no quería ser golpeado por 2-D. Se pone su chaqueta y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal. En el camino, encuentra una persona tirada en el suelo recostada en su vomito, latas de cerveza y quien sabe que otras cosas. La música se hacía más fuerte cada vez que se acercaba más y cuando llega a la sala, se encuentra con una escena peculiar como en todas sus fiestas: 2-D estaba con dos chicas, besándolas desenfrenadamente y con la ropa desacomodada. Noodle estaba recostada con un chico encima, quizá 6 años más grande que ella, besándola como si fuera a comerla. Russel estaba tirado en el sofá también; ya dormido y con una chica a su lado. Había otras 70 u 80 personas más ahí, pero no paso desapercibido para 2-D quien se levanto para ir hacia donde Murdoc se encontraba.

-Más te vale que traigas del bueno. Si no lo haces… ya sabes cómo te ira en el hospital.- dijo, dándole una palma en la nuca. Murdoc tan solo sobo donde le pego.

-Sí, 2-D, lo sé. Regreso en unos minutos.- Murdoc sale por la puerta en dirección hacia la calle. Dejando fuera el ambiente dentro de los estudios, era una bella noche; bellas estrellas y las luces de los edificios ingleses iluminaban una hermosa figura en Essex. –Wow… es hermoso.- camino y camino, pareciendo que iba perdido. Quería regresar más tarde. Estaba enamorado del paisaje. Hizo 30 minutos en caminar entre gente que disfrutaba de la noche tranquila; bellas mujeres mirando al chico, sonriéndole y el regresando el gesto con un amable saludo. Chicos perdidos en sus pensamientos con unas sodas en sus manos y un espectáculo nocturno en el centro, donde se encontraba la licorería que Murdoc estaba buscando. Al comprar todo, sale del lugar y se encuentra a un niño de 9 años junto a sus padres.

-¡Mama, Papa… miren! ¡Es Murdoc de Gorillaz!- dijo apuntando al famoso bajista. -¿Puedo saludarlo?-

-Claro, hijo. Ve antes de que se vaya.- el chico fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el famoso.

-Hola, niño. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- dice mientras se agacha al nivel del chico.

-Hola Señor Niccals.-

-Por favor… dime Murdoc. Me siento más cómodo.-

-Ehh… Ok. ^^- dice el chico con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Murdoc tan solo ríe y da una suave palmada en su espalda. –Solo quería saludarlo señor… digo, Murdoc.-

-Gracias, amiguito. Pero creo que no es suficiente. ¿Tienes una pluma o algo?-

-Si… aquí.- el niño saca un bolígrafo y se lo da a Murdoc.

-Date la vuelta, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- desenfunda el bolígrafo y le da la vuelta al chico.

-Alex… ¿me va a dar su autógrafo?- pregunta el niño y este siente como el bolígrafo danzaba sobre su playera.

-Bien… De Murdoc, para Alex. Te desea éxito: Murdoc Niccals de Gorillaz. Listo.- cuando termino de escribir, el niño se da la vuelta y abraza al artista, quien solo se rio y correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Murdoc!-

-De nada, Alex. Bueno… tus padres te esperan. Toma y salúdalos de mi parte ¿ok?- le da el bolígrafo y se separa del abrazo.

-Claro, Murdoc. Que estas bien. ;)-

-Gracias. Nos vemos.- el chico se va y ve una escena de felicidad entre el niño y sus padres. Sonriendo, se encamina hacia los Kong de nuevo, con las bebidas en sus manos. –Tomare una. Quizá y me haga bien.- desempaca una cerveza del paquete y la abre dispuesto a dar un trago. –Ahh… mucho mejor. Es hora de regresar a casa.- poco a poco que camina, se despide de un bello paisaje nocturno, para encontrarse con los estudios en la cima y el limpio cementerio de los Kong (no hay Landfill. Esta completamente limpio). Cruzando todo el cementerio y subiendo la colina, empieza escuchar metal a todo volumen y gente gritando dentro de los Kong. Toca la puerta y automáticamente se abre por Noodle, quien se encontraba sin ropa que cubriera su torso. Al igual que 2-D, para su edad, ya tenía unos tatuajes. La única diferencia es que eran la bandera japonesa del Sol naciente y manuscritos en sus brazos, además de que tenía una perforación en su nariz. Murdoc solo se tapo la vista de ver el pecho desnudo de la nipona.

-Hola, Mudz. ¿Lo trajiste, verdad?- su voz se veía afectada por el alcohol, definitivamente. Una sonrisa sin sentido estaba dibujada en su cara.

-Noods ¿Qué haces desnuda? Tapate, por favor.- dijo todavía con la vista tapada.

-¡Te vale, puto! ¡Tú no me dices que hacer! ¡¿Lo trajiste sí o no?!- el enojo de una persona borracha estaba apareciendo en la cara de Noodle.

-Está bien…Aquí esta.- le da las bolsas a la chica y esta empieza a revisar. Una risa de "felicidad" salió de ella.

-Bien hecho, tarado. Puedes pasar.- Noods dejo entrar a Murdoc y la chica levanto las botellas y grito: ¡LLEGARON LAS BEBIDAS! Todos se emocionaron y el ritmo de principal de Raining Blood (la canción que estaba en ese momento) empieza a sonar. Mudz no quería saber que pasaría después y rápidamente, hizo su carrera al Winnebago, que encontró difícil de cruzar al ver un obstáculo grande y el más molesto, Russel. Estaba borracho y en calzoncillos. O.o El era el más tatuado: tenía un tatuaje de su amigo, Del, que falleció en un horroroso tiroteo y 3 demonios en su cuerpo y brazos con los que siempre ha tenido "una conexión" después de la muerte de Del. A parte de un corazón envuelto en llamas y una flecha azul que atraviesa su centro.

-Ay no… no puede ser. Hola R-ru-russ.- fingió no estar nervioso, pero con él en ese estado, era muy impredecible. Ya le había roto la nariz 5 veces de estar borracho.

-Mudz… ¿cómo has estado?- se acerca de a poco hacia el satanista. –Hiciste un buen trabajo con las cervezas. Pero… lamentablemente hiciste algo mal.-

-¿Y qué es eso?- Russel sonríe y golpea al satanista en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-Cruzarte en mi camino, maldito pendejo. JAJAJAJAJA.- Mudz se levanta y solo empieza a caminar hacia el elevador que lo llevara al carpark. -Nos vemos luego, imbécil. Maldito solitario. JAJAJAJA.- se abren las puertas del elevador y rápido presiona los botones y se cierran las puertas. Cuando el elevador llega al carpark, se abren las puertas y sale corriendo al Winne, entrando por la puerta. Va a uno de sus cajones para agarrar alcohol (de usos medico) y unos algodones. Comienza a limpiar la herida que le ocasiono ese golpe y con unas vendas adhesivas, la tapa para su recuperación. Hizo un recuento de lo que paso hoy, del conflicto con 2-D, Noodle contestándole en el mal estado que estaba y el golpe de Russel… Era algo que siempre tenía que pasar el pobre bajista si "quería" seguir en esta banda. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Murdoc. Se sentía mal de la manera en que sus compañeros más cercanos como amigos y familia lo traten de esa manera. Pero, entonces recuerda al niño, Alex, la hermosa noche que paso durante su viaje al centro y aquel espectáculo nocturno, con música viva y la amable gente que se cruzo en su camino…

-Todavía tengo razones para seguir aquí… todavía soy feliz.- una sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara y se seca las lagrimas, mirando hacia el techo; perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, toma su pijama y se viste, listo para recostarse en su cama. -No sé cómo los tolero, pero soy feliz después de todo.- dice antes de quedarse dormido profundamente.

_Bien… este es el primer capítulo. Dejen sus reviews de que les pareció, por favor._

_Espero que entiendan lo del anterior fic. Solo que creo que cague la trama desde el 3er capitulo y necesita unas modificaciones. Bueno. Nos vemos luego chicos. Cuídense y tomen sus vitaminas. :v_


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Qué tal amigos? Actualización de la historia como ya saben. Gracias por sus reviews a CarliGorillazFever y marati2011. :3 (Recomendación: Léanlo mientras escuchan el tema "The Unforgiven" de Metallica. Da inspiración para leer. Lo dejo a su gusto)_

Capitulo 2.- El día post-fiesta/La rutina del día.

Eran las 1 de la tarde. Murdoc ya estaba despierto, pero temía ir a la cocina o a la sala por encontrarse a los demás con la resaca de sus vidas. El no le gustaba molestarlos, sabiendo que se ganaría una tremenda golpiza por parte de los tres. El pobre Niccals siempre tenía que pasar sus mañanas así.

-Caramba. Ya es tarde. Debería ver arriba y comer algo de paso :/- Opto por tomar su ropa y vestirse para subir a la cocina. Caminando por los sucios pasillos, ve ropa, latas de cerveza, cigarrillos consumidos, condones y fluidos corporales .-. En fin, pasando por la sala se encuentra con sus tres amigos y compañeros de banda; Noodle estaba acostada cerca de 2-D y Russel estaba en el suelo. Los 3 semidesnudos. Murdoc solo agacha su cabeza, tapando su vista. Se va a la cocina y abre el estante sacando una caja de cereales y algo de leche del refri. Estaba muy desordenada y vaya que no quiso comer ahí. Había sangre en la mesa. –Mejor voy a mi camión.- toma su tazón y cuando va abrir la puerta…

-AHHHGG, MIERDAAA… NO AGUANTO EL DOLOR…-

-¡Cállate Stuart, CARAJO!-

-¡Cierren el ojete los dos! Creo haber oído algo.-

"_¡Oh no! ¡Se han despertado!" _Reacciono y se hizo para atrás. Solo observo como la puerta se abrió y encontró a los otros tres del otro lado, en el mismo estado que los vio.

-Ahh… solo eres tú, maldita rata. Haces mucho ruido.- Noodle habla con voz cansada.

-Pe-pe-perdón, chicos. Solo quería…- con su tazón en la mano, Mudz tenía miedo que le hicieran algo. Con tal dolor de cabeza, quizá lo golpearían para quitarse el dolor de encima y dárselo a otro.

-Solo… cállate y haznos de comer si no quieres recibir unos golpecitos.- 2-D empezó a señalar con sus puños y Murdoc solo empieza a limpiar y preparar el desayuno. Vaya que era tardado hacer la limpieza y hacer comida.

-Noto que estas algo imbécil. Mejor te ayudo para no morir de hambre.- Russel limpia la mesa un poco y saca los ingredientes, poniéndolos junto a Mudz.

-Ohh gracias, Russ :)- agradeciendo el chico, el neoyorquino solo le da un golpe leve en el hombro. -Ouch :(-

-De nada, tarado. JAJA.- sin más que hacer, se sienta junto a sus compañeros y comienzan a charlar. Mudz solo se enfoca en su tarea en la cocina. Ya servida la comida, todos comen en silencio y aceleradamente a diferencia del bajista, quien toma tiempos entre bocados. Ya terminado sus platos, empieza a recoger la mesa.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo todo ayer?- dice Murdoc queriendo formar una sobremesa, aunque era algo incomodo con los 3 chicos semidesnudos.

-Bien… ya sabes. Todo normal y desenfrenadamente cool.- responde 2-D con normalidad.

-Seeeee… vino mucha gente después. Estuvo genial.- complementa Russel.

-Jejeje si, suena bien. ¿Les puedo pedir un favor, chicos?- menciona Murdoc con voz temerosa.

-¿Qué quieres, tarado?- responde Noodle con algo de ignorancia.

-Pónganse ropa. Esto es algo incomodo.-

-No queremos. Estamos bien así. Además… Noodle te ves sexy.- 2-D contesta al bajista para después fijarse en la nipona en ropa interior. Su figura volvía loco al peli azul. La japonesa lo mira con tentación de lo que dijo y se acerca a el de a pequeños pasos seductores.

-¿Tú crees, 2-D-kun?- responde Noods con una voz de seducción.

-Por supuesto, preciosa.- ya cerca los dos, empiezan a besarse con mucha lujuria, sus lenguas entrelazadas una a la otra. Russel los mira con indiferencia y Murdoc solo desvía su vista de la incómoda escena en sus narices. Cuando los dos se separan, hacen una sonrisa de deseo.

-Oigan… Noodle y yo vamos a mi habitación. No se les ocurra venir o les rompo la cara.- dice 2-D con seriedad.

-Sí, lo que sea. Ni quien los quiera ver, tarados.- Russel no le da importancia, mientras que los otros dos se van a paso rápido con intenciones "muy particulares". En ese momento, el neoyorquino y el peli negro se quedaron solos.

-Oye, Mudz, ¿tienes dinero?-

-¿Por qué preguntas, Russ?-

-Préstame un poco.-

-No me queda mucho. Solo tengo £300 libras.-

-Eso es más que suficiente. Dámelos.- el satanista (que en este caso es Russel) alza una mano en señal de que le dé el dinero.

-¿QUÉ? N-n-no p-puedo… es mío.- el chico blanco se defendía en vano. Siempre Russel ganaba al pedir dinero; ya sea por las buenas… o la mayoría de las veces por las malas. Sin más preámbulos, se levanta de su asiento y hace levantar a Murdoc del suyo al agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa.

-Ahhh, Mudz… eres tan incrédulo si crees que no te saldrás con la tuya. DAME EL DINERO O TE ROMPO LA CARA.-

-¡OK-OK-OK! ¡Te lo daré! ¡Por favor, suéltame! D: - Russel sonríe y desploma al peli negro en el suelo. Este ultimo saca su billetera y le da todo el dinero. El neoyorquino lo agarra y empieza a reír.

-Jajaja… gracias Mudz. Nos vemos en unas horas.- sin más que decir y totalmente satisfecho, se va de la cocina dejando a Murdoc solo. Este se recupera del golpe que se dio al caer y se va a su habitación, maldiciéndose.

"_Eres un idiota, Niccals. El pendejo mas pendejo de los pendejos Pendejetes. Eres débil."_ quería empezar a llorar, pero se contuvo de esta innecesaria acción. "_Llorar no te hace fuerte. Has aguantado a estos idiotas por más de lo que crees, ¿has vivido esto cada día para que te pongas a llorar ahora? Debes ser fuerte."_

_Llegando al carpark…_

-¡Ahhh, Ahh, Ahhh… 2-D-kun! ¡Motto, Motto, Motto… Ohhh!- gemidos de placer de una chica se escuchaban en la habitación de 2-D.

-¡Ahhhh Noodle! ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Yo se que te gusta, maldita perra!- decía 2-D con gritos. Vaya que parecía estar muy excitado.

-¡Cállate y hazlo más rápido… Ahh, Ahh, Uhhhh!- Creo que no es necesario decir lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. Para hacer esto más interesante, la nipona perdió su virginidad con el peli azul a los 13 desde su regreso a Kong Studios. Era como una rutina del día y Murdoc tenía que soportar esos ruidos insoportables. Incluso dentro de su camión, los ruidos seguían y seguían sonando. Abre unas de sus gavetas y saca unos viejos discos. Vaya colección que tenia. Eran 4 cajas para discos de Vinilo y otras 4 para los CD. Era la única manera para que no escuchara la horrible sinfonía de aquellos dos.

-Veamos… Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Anthrax, System of a Down. No sé que poner.- en eso, se pone a revisar la otra caja con CD's y se topa con uno muy especial.

_El primer disco de la banda._

La portada; todos montados en el geep. 2-D en el asiento del copiloto, mirando algo distraído al horizonte, Murdoc estaba de piloto con una cara feliz y recostado normalmente en su asiento, Noodle parecía una pequeña niña traviesa sacando la lengua a la cámara y Russ tenía una mirada desafiante mientras estaba sentado en la parte de atrás. (Todos tienen las mismas ropas que la portada original, solo quítenle la cruz a Mudz y dénsela a Russ)

Vaya que ese álbum le traía muchos recuerdos. Las primeras peleas, los momentos de diversión con la pequeña japonesa, juegos, conciertos, grandes admiradores… eran un éxito su vida. Cuando Noodle regreso a Japón para descubrir su pasado y la banda se separo, creyeron que no habría futuro. Russel fue de parranda, después de ser Exorcizado de Del y quedo prisionero en México. 2-D siguió el camino de fiesta de Russ y quedo en servicio comunitario por tres años en la feria de su padre, los cuales nunca cumplió porque le hicieron el favor de cubrirlo con alguien más. Solo digamos que el dinero lo puede todo… En fin, Murdoc se quito a esos dos tarados de encima pero extrañaba a su pequeña Noods. Para olvidarse, solo fue a ver hobbies por toda Inglaterra; fue a la universidad de Oxford, visito a su hermano Hannibal en la catedral metropolitana del D.F. (porque su familia es de México y católica) y finalmente hablo con sus amigos y representantes, Damon y Jaime, para hablar de nuevos proyectos musicales. Por Mudz todo fue bien, hasta hace 6 meses que se reencontraron. Fiestas descontroladas, sexo desenfrenado, peleas muy recurrentes, insultos, Noodle era igual que ellos… todo volvió a ser peor de lo que era antes.

-Quizá… sería bueno ponerlo a tocar un rato.- agarra el disco y lo pone en su grabadora. Cambia los temas hasta llegar a "Rock The House". -*suspiro* Que buen tema Jejeje… solo me recostare un rato y disfrutare de la canción.- tomo un vaso con cerveza y se recuesta en su cama, disfrutando de la canción.

Todo era así por el día. Mientras que Noodle y 2-D estaban ocupados "haciendo bebes", Russel regresa con mas chicas y borracho para una noche loca y desenfrenada. Murdoc solo se enfocaba en lo que era un escape para él: Música.

_Esto es todo por este capítulo. Quise escribir lo que era una rutina del día para Murdoc por así decirlo y algo de su vida pasada con la banda. El salseo comienza en el próximo capítulo. Manténganse atentos._

_Gracias y no hablen con unicornios… :D _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Angel Days. Empezamos con lo bonito de la historia. ^^ Espero que les guste. P.D. Me dio flojera por eso me tarde XDDDD**

_Capitulo 3: Las letras._

Murdoc había estado dentro de su winne por 7 horas. Eran las 9 de la noche. 2-D y Noodle habían parado desde hace tiempo, teniendo la idea que se quedaron dormidos y no despertarían hasta el día siguiente, dado a que son muy flojos después del sexo. Mientras, Russel no regresaba del club al que había ido. Sonaba la canción _"Scar tissue"_, Murdoc estaba sentado en la mesa del camión y sirve algo de comida de su refrigerador personal: Unos emparedados de jamón y queso con algo de leche achocolatada (es delicioso :P).

-Scar Tissue that I wish you saw… ahh, rico :3- disfrutaba de sus deliciosos emparedados al cantar un poco. Durante un momento, dejo de comer y se puso a pensar; un nuevo disco, ósea nueva letra y ritmo. Llevan casi 3 años fuera de acción y la música se estaba haciendo algo "glamurosa". La música que siempre escuchaba lo inspiraba y fundamentaba en teoría para hacer un nuevo disco. Aunque por otra parte, está el hecho que se sentía poca cosa a lado de unos imbéciles como sus compañeros. "_All Alone… All Alone… espera… eso es. Las letras ¿donde están?" _dio uncasi un salto y se fue corriendo a las gavetas. Busco y busco, para encontrar el cuaderno con letras de canciones. –Justo para la ocasión.- empieza a escribir y modificar algunos versos. –GORILLAZ REGRESARA.-

11:45 P.M.

-¡Listo! Tengo 3 canciones y ritmos principales. Es más fácil de lo que parece.- se recuesta en el asiento poniéndose cómodo, tomando agua. –Inspiradas en mi soledad: All Alone y Last Living Souls.- agarra sus hojas y las pone en la mesa. -*bostezo* ya estoy cansado. La inspiración quizá me llegue mañana. Por hoy, necesito un buen descanso.- Empieza a ponerse el pijamas y va a su cama dispuesto a dormir.

_En algún club por Essex._

_-_Hey… ¿quieren más de Russel Hobbs?- decía el baterista de la banda, sentado en un sillón junto a 3 prostitutas. Estaba borracho y dispuesto a tener una buena noche.

-Claro, Russ. Te dejaremos sin aliento, nene.- y así comienza otra noche loca para el baterista de la banda, en su club favorito.

A la mañana siguiente…

Murdoc estaba en la cocina, saco su cuaderno y empezó a escribir mas al ver el sol desde el pequeño balcón. El landfill estaba reluciente y lleno de prados verdes con algunas hermosas flores nacientes. En un momento, fija su vista en lo que parece ser una lata y cajetilla de cigarros en medio de este gran campo. Obvio, era de alguno de los otros tres. Últimamente las cosas andaban algo sucias por la casa, por lo que pensó… "Ohhhh… que área y mundo tan verde tenemos ¬¬… Espera. Esto será grandioso ^^" y así escribió O Green World. Las ideas fluían en buen momento.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y llegan 2-D y Noodle. 2-D lleva unas botas tipo rock, pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de negra con un logo gris de "Korn". Noodle tenía una blusa negra con un logo que decía "Killing is my Business… And Business is Good" del primer álbum de Megadeth, sus pantalones y clásicas botas negras. Murdoc se asombro de verlos vestidos. Quizás por el hecho que casi siempre los veía en poca ropa en casa. Rápidamente cierra su cuaderno y lo pone bajo una silla.

-Hola chicos :D jejeje.- quería que fuera una sorpresa. Vaya que 2-D y Noodle traían esa felicidad post-coito y de haber descansado como reyes, ignorando todo lo que se presentara a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hay, Mudz?- responden los dos, tomando asiento en la mesa.

-Pues nada, ya saben. En un momento está el desayuno, amigos.- decía mientras empezaba al sacar ingredientes para hacer unos waffles.

-Ok… que sea rápido. A mí y a Noods nos gustan las cosas a tiempo.- dice con una voz segura de sí, haciendo una mirada fija a la nipona con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Me conoces muy bien 2-D-Kun.- dice devolviéndole el gesto a su "amigo con derechos" si es que se le puede llamar así.

-En todo sentido, nena.- los dos sonríen y se besan como antes, explorando su boca y compartiendo su saliva. Murdoc estaba algo incomodo con esto. Solo imaginárselos cogi… Olvídenlo… Con ver las marcas que ambos tenían en sus cuellos y un poco en los brazos, le daban una idea muy clara de cómo era la intensidad de sus encuentros sexuales. Un minuto después se separan.

-EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO- Murdoc rápido empieza a servir los platos y se sienta para empezar a comer. Todos disfrutaban de la receta y hablaban tranquilos. Quizá… estaban satisfechos y habían pasado por las fases de "Día de fiesta": Fiesta, Resaca, Sexo u formas de calmarse y el día común… Sin duda, ya había memorizado las fases.

-Murdoc-san, ¿Dónde está el gordo?- comenta la nipona con la boca llena de waffles. Parecía que no haber regresado de su aventura.

-¡Noodle! ¡Mastica bien, por favor! -llamándole la atención por sus malos modales, a lo que Noodle solo hizo un gesto de "me da igual". -Pero ahora que lo dices, no sé donde esta Russ.-

-Parece que se fue a otra de sus putaventuras y no ha regresado. No me invito el muy cabron…- decía 2-D con tono leve.

-Estabas más ocupado conmigo ¿no? Además, eres mío y solo mío.- con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-See… lo que sea. No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad cuando la tenga contigo. Pero me debió haber dicho ese hijo de perra a donde iba.-

-Tal vez vuelva pronto.- dice el adulto de piel clara. (Mudz no es verdoso en esta dimensión)

-Haber si lo hace. Teníamos que tocar un poco.- habla 2-D, a lo que Murdoc lo ve con una ceja arriba.

-¿Vamos a ensayar hoy? ¿Por qué?-

-No se… Estamos aburridos y la próxima semana hay fiesta. Pero viendo que el negro este se fue a follar… pierdo esperanzas de tener ensayo hoy con ese tipo fuera.-

-Es cierto… el cumpleaños de Noodle.- la próxima semana era 31 de octubre y 2-D hablando de una fiesta, le hacía pensar otra cosa sin razón.

-Si… la próxima semana ya tengo 15. Me siento jodidamente vieja.- exclama la nipona.

-Claro que no, Noods. Eres muy joven para decir eso :)-

-Jaja… tiene razón, Noodle. Te lo dice el porqué ya ni se le para.- con esto, el peli azul y la peli violeta se empiezan a reír. Murdoc solo se queda callado y con la mirada en el suelo.

-Eres un imbécil pedazo de…-

-¿Qué dijiste, pendejo?- 2-D lo escucho y se levanta de su asiento con actitud amenazante, intimidando a Murdoc, quien lo veía con miedo y arrepentido de lo que dijo. La ira del vocalista era grande. No le gustaba que lo insultaran. 2-D lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo alza de su lugar. Mientras, Noodle se queda viendo la escena tranquilamente y con una expresión normal.

-¡Na-Nada! ¡Por favor, suéltame!- 2-D sonríe y le da un golpe en el estomago y lo desploma en el suelo. Ya era una costumbre al parecer.

-Mejor nos aseguramos… y mas te vale no insultarme, puto. Voy al estudio. ¿Vienes conmigo Noods?-

-Claro, 2-D-kun.- los dos se retiran y Murdoc se recupera.

-Eso no te quita lo imbécil… :(- agarra su cuaderno debajo de la silla y se retira de la cocina, sin recoger los platos. Se dirige a la sala y en una mesita encuentra una lata de "White Light". Tenían un buen lote de aquellas. Noodle, Russel y 2-D tomaba al día, más algunas otras botellas por ahí. Murdoc, por otra parte, no aguantaba una segunda lata. Era algo pesado y alucinógeno el contenido de la bebida. Sin embargo, abre la lata y le da un buen sorbo, dejándola por casi al final. Si lo dejabas pasar sin problemas, era muy probable que no pasaras con los efectos del fuerte alcohol. Mudz se sintió hidratado y algo relajado. Toma asiento y empezó a tararear un ritmo. –Tararara, White Light… Turururu… White Light… Turururu… Alcohol, Alcohol… Ya tengo otra canción gracias a esta lata. Esto es asombroso.- Empieza a escribir en su cuaderno los ritmos y las mismas letras que canto. Obtuvo una canción un tanto pegajosa: White Light, por supuesto. Cierra su cuaderno.

-¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! Bueno… hora de ver TV.- encienden la televisión y agarra unas papitas de aquella mesita y se termina lo que quedaba de White Light.

_1 hora después…_

Murdoc se enfoca en el programa que pasaban en Discovery; un documental sobre que los recursos de la tierra estarían a punto de acabarse si la extracción de minerales y otros recursos se explotan de manera impresionante. En ese momento sale el comentario "religioso" que dice: "_El espíritu de la madre tierra despertara de su profundo sueño y acabara con todos los inocentes a su paso, tal como lo hizo con aquellos que profanaron suelo sagrado y extrajeron sus posesiones mas preciadas. Los humanos somos unos seres sin piedad. El espíritu del mono se enojara y saldrá con fuego desde su cabeza."._ Esto lo hizo reflexionar a Mudz, dándole otra idea. En ese momento pensó de hacer una temática musical diferente; redactar un cuento mientras la música hacia su trabajo.

-El fuego sale de la cabeza del mono… interesante… un cuento para una canción es una muy buena temática. Primero enfoquémonos en las letras. Cuando les diga a los chicos de esto ellos me ayudaran.- empezó a escribir. El documental había acabado cuando el apenas había terminado de escribir "Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head". Cerró su cuaderno y se puedo pensando un poco… -¿dónde está Russel?- Russel ya llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecido. Había llegado tarde antes pero no un día después. Quizá… estaba desaparecido o muy borracho para acordarse como llegar. Opto por la segunda, pero se escucha el sonido de unas llaves y de la puerta principal en abrirse. El piel clara escucha y ve entrando a su amigo Neoyorquino, con una expresión feliz. El bajista quedo calmado al ver que se trataba de él. Russel traía la ropa de la vez pasada: Chaqueta café, Una playera blanca con café en los hombros, sus pantalones de mezclilla claros y unos converse.

-Hey, Mudz ¿Qué haces? No me digas que te quedaste todo el tiempo esperándome como si fueras mi mama.- dice Russel al cerrar la puerta.

-Russ… Dios mío estaba preocupado. ¿Por qué regresas hasta ahora?-

-Me di mis gustitos nada más.- responde con un tono relajado.

-Russ… Está bien… no te diré nada (si no quiero que me golpeen). En fin, Noods y D están en el estudio. Se supone que teníamos que hacer un ensayo y que te estaban esperando.-

-Carajo, lo olvide.-

-Claro que lo olvidaste, negro.- 2-D se acercaba con ellos, respondiendo al baterista.

-Sí pero valió la pena. Estaba disponible Candy.-

-¿La de las grandes tetas?- menciona 2-D.

-¡Exacto, Bro!- los dos chocan sus palmas de manera feliz.

-Esa chica sabe cómo satisfacer a todos. Pero bueno, ¿estás listo para el ensayo?-

-Me siento fresco y listo para lo que venga. Vamos.-

-Bien. Noodle nos espera. Vamos, cara larga.- Russel y 2-D se van y Murdoc solo los sigue, no sin antes agarrar su cuaderno. Un duro ensayo imprevisto para él lo estaba esperando.

-*suspiro* Esto será agotador.-

**Bien, aquí dejo el 3 capitulo. Tenía flojera y pues algunas cositas que hacer… Con eso del paro, gimnasio y todavía practicar bajo (además de estar enfermo) te da flojera :v…Como ven este capítulo es de cómo las canciones toman forma, en este caso, por Murdoc en lugar de Noodle. Habrán otros capítulos en referencia a los sencillos: Dare, Feel Good Inc, El Mañana, Kids With Guns y Dirty Harry. En este se redactaron "las menos importantes" por así decirlo. **

**Bueno, espero les guste y si tienen sugerencias, díganmelas. Gracias… Os amo.**

**Agradecimiento como siempre a mis queridas amiguitas Sam y Fer que me dejan sus reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, mis queridos amigos de FF. Actualización temprana ahora sí. Gracias a Bel y Fer por sus reviews. Sin más que agregar, aquí les va el capitulo. **

Capitulo 4: Sientete Bien Incorporated.

Los 3 hombres llegaron al estudio. Noodle estaba sentada al lado del oso y el cocodrilo, charlando tranquilamente.

-Vaya… ahí estas, Russ.- dice Noodle poniéndose de pie. -¿Listo para ensayar?-

-Listo, mi pequeña.- responde Russel acercándose a la nipona.

-Mira esto, cocodrilo. Vamos a ver si tienen todavía el talento para tocar.- menciona el oso polar con bóxers bien puestos, una larga barba blanca y tenía una cerveza en mano.

-Oye sisisisi… ya quiero ver como tocan. Quier ser como uno de sus instrumentos y me toquen así de duro y… *gruñido de cocodrilo*- dice el cocodrilo gay que tenía sus gafas muy al estilo femenino, su sombrero de vaquero y un flotador de banana. (En esta dimensión, el cocodrilo es el gay y el oso es heterosexual)

-Ehhhhh… yo digo que no. Vamos a tocar nuestros instrumentos nada más.- dice el peli azul con una expresión de repulsión. Odiaba a los homosexuales, al igual que a Noodle y Russel, pero no lo podían echar pensando que se los comerían. Eso y que su mejor amigo es el oso que los destrozaría a cada uno si le ponen una mano encima. Murdoc le daba igual. Son seres humanos, después de todo, con diferentes gustos.

Se van a la cabina, ajustan sus amplificadores, Russel aprieta unas tuercas en su batería, 2-D ajusta su micrófono y piano asegurándolo a la base, Noodle saca y afina su guitarra Telecaster Amarilla (o dorada no se XD) y Murdoc hace lo mismo que la nipona, pero con su bajo de Jazz rojo. Ya preparados, ponen en discusión que tocarían.

-Bien, chicos… el fantasmita, Del, ya no está. Pero, usaremos una voz pregrabada. Tocaremos Clint Eastwood, Ghost Train, 19-2000, Tomorrow Comes Today y Faust. ¿De acuerdo? - comenta la nipona.

-Sí, no hay problema.- responde Murdoc. Al igual que él, todos asienten.

-Comencemos… 1, 2… 1, 2, 3, 4…- y el sonido comienza resonar en toda la casa y la melodía era perfecta en cada canción.

14 minutos después…

- _(2-D)_ _After a Hard day… It's time to wake up. __(Noodle) Shigoto no ato ni… me ga sameru.-_ terminan de tocar Faust con una interpretación. Parecía que todavía conservaban sus habilidades.

-Genial… todavía somos buenos. Nunca pensé que lo lograría sin práctica :D- menciona el pelo negro con mucha felicidad.

-Somos Gorillaz, Mudz. Que mas puedes pedir.- exclama el baterista.

-Chicos… toquemos una mas.- los 3 hombres voltean a ver a la nipona con de curiosidad. -¿Qué les parece… Cowboys from Hell?-

-¿C-c-cow-cowboys from Hell? -Mudz estaba nervioso. Solo había tocado esa canción una o dos veces… No recordaba mucho las notas. – ¿Por qué no mejor otra canción? Jejeje-

-Vamos, Mudz. No seas marica. Además… es una de mis favoritas.-

-Yo estoy contigo, nena.- dice 2-D. Russel sonrió y también asintió.

-jaja… Cowboys from Hell se ha dicho.- menciona Noodle con alegría.

-Bien… déjenme ir por mi Warwick :(- en lo que los demás preparaban los amplis y Noodle afinaba su guitarra, Mudz fue por su Bajo Warwick. Ya listo todo… Russel de la señal y empiezan a tocar. Noodle era una gran fan de Pantera y su mayor inspiración era Dimebag Darrell (en esta dimensión, no la inspira Bon Jovi, ósea Richie Sambora). El ritmo era fuerte y el solo lo interpretaba de maravilla. Russel no le dejaba abasto a la batería y 2-D rugía como vestía (si han escuchado la canción, no me pregunten como carajos llego a esas notas y rugidos tan fuertes XD). El bajista pudo manejar el tema. Quizá su memoria muscular tenía buen funcionamiento el día de hoy. Finalmente, la canción termina y los integrantes sonríen victoriosos. –Dios mío… pensé que no lo lograría.-

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- dice la nipona y da un salto de felicidad.

-Vaya… mi voz. Me sentí poderoso.- exclama 2-D.

-Que destreza tengo con este bebe.- dice Russel haciendo referencia a su gran kit de batería.

-Jaja. Nos merecemos un descanso… Vamos por unas cervezas frías.- 2-D pone su micrófono a una lado y desconecta los amplis.

-Yo voy contigo 2-D-Kun- dice la nipona mientras pone su guitarra en la base.

-Yo voy a dormir si me disculpan. Estoy algo cansadito.- Russel se levanta y deja sus baquetas puestas en la tarola.

-Ehhh… yo voy en unos minutos. Voy a estar en mi camión un rato.- dice el bajista y toma su cuaderno.

-Ok… si ustedes lo dicen. Vamos, Noodle.- 2-D sale junto con la nipona y parecieron algo murmurar algo al salir. Los dos restantes miembros no le dieron importancia.

-Russel, ¿te puedo decir algo?- murmura el bajista.

-¿Qué quieres, señorito?- responde el baterista con algo de cansancio.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta hoy?-

-No querrás saberlo, amigo. No vas a querer saber más de la cuenta, ¿O sí?- Russ pone una cara pervertida y con felicidad en ella.

-Creo… que tienes razón :v-

-Pero algo que si te digo es que esas chicas y yo… fue lo mejor trió de mi vida.-

-O.o- ahora Mudz si quedo traumado de lo que estaba. –oktatatatatatatata me-me-me-mejor me voy… jejeje… nos vemos Russ.- Murdoc echa una carrera hacia la puerta y deja solo al baterista con el cocodrilo y el oso.

-Nos vemos… rarito :|-

-Quisiera ser una de tus putas francesas, Russ. Para que me dibujes y me hagas tuyo por nuestro amor. *otro gruñido de cocodrilo*- menciona el cocodrilo, a lo que Russ solo se le quedo viendo raro y mejor se marcho con pequeños pasos.

-Mejor… cierra tu mandíbula amigo -.- menciona el osos dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

_30 Minutos después…_

Murdoc estaba en el baño de su camión haciendo sus necesidades. Sale de su baño y agarra su cuaderno. Quiso escribir, pero no conseguía inspiración en tal lugar como el baño y menos algo interesante que contar… saben a qué me refiero :s… Así que mejor se fue a la cocina a ver qué hacían los demás. Paso cerca del cuarto de Russ y lo que pudo oír eran solo ronquidos por parte del gran hombre. Entro y estaba vacía. Agarro una bolsa de papas y al salir se encuentra un libro El Castillo Ambulante. "¿Qué hace esto aquí?" Pensó que tal vez se le cayó a alguien. Lo tomo y fue a la sala a leerlo. Abrió su bolsa de papas y se puso a observar las páginas. El libro era ilustrado y tan solo le tomo 2 horas en leer un poco. Hubo algo que le llamo la atención; un molino de viento encima de una isla flotante. Según el libro era la representación de un lugar en la mente de una persona donde uno pudiera ir si no hubiera miedo inculcado en la misma por la desolación constante e implacable de acontecimientos en el mundo. También representa una nota de optimismo y memoria de un tiempo más sencillo, como si fuera una imagen de un mundo más viejo y más inocente; Un niño quizá en cierto punto. La libre expresión era constante en estos días… todos quieren que los escuchen y que nos escuchen a nosotros, pero siempre está la cadena opresora de la vida: Medios de comunicación, el gobierno, la naturaleza humana. Interesante tema, ¿no es así?

-Debe de haber una compañía que nos haga sentir bien y el típico opresor detrás de una pantalla bajándote los humos, sintiéndote un inútil. Feel Good Inc… Mmm… ¡ESO ES! ¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO!- rápido tomo su cuaderno y empezó a escribir la letra de su nueva canción; una obra maestra en liricas. -Exprésate, deja al molino de viento volar por los aires, a la imaginación, Feel Good Inc. donde las cadenas de la opresión te mantienen en su lugar. Un inútil dormido… DESPIERTA… DESPIERTA… EL MEGAFONO SUENA A SU MAXIMO NIVEL. ATIENDE SU LLAMADO Y SIGUE ADELANTE. NO DEJES TU POTENCIAL DETRÁS DE UNA PANTALLA, NO DEJES QUE TE DIGAN QUE HACER O QUIEN DEBERIAS DE SER. VEELO VOLAR, VEELO VOLAR… AL MOLINO DE VIENTO… TU IMAGINACION.- dice algo fuerte. "Feel Good Inc. Jaja… me emocione. Pero esto será asombroso de verdad" y mejor se pone a pensar. Finalmente cierra su cuaderno y se enorgullece de escribir la canción "Feel Good Inc." Cuando termino fue al baño de nuevo (particularmente esas papas ya llevaban algo de tiempo ahí sin ser comidas). Fue a paso rápido y pues casi derrumba la puerta al entrar a la cabina.

En la reja de los Kong…

2-D estaba parado contra una pequeña columna, esperando. Una persona se acerca. Tenía una capucha y un abrigo negro junto con un pequeño maletín. 2-D lo diviso al hombre y se acerca a él.

-Lo traes, ¿verdad?- dice el peli azul serio mirando el maletín. El hombre levanta la carga y abre la maleta mostrando el contenido: unas bolsas… ¿pero de que eran?

-5 Kilos de Marihuana y 5 Kilos de Hongos, amigo. Justo como lo pediste. Ahora… hablemos de negocios.- menciona el misterioso hombre.

-Sí hagamos el intercambio o lo que sea.- 2-D también traía un maletín. Lo intercambian y el hombre lo abre y nota que el maletín tiene un pequeño rollo de dinero con £2750 libras, las cuales conto.

-No sé cómo rayos consigues el dinero, pero me encanta hacer negocios contigo. Suerte, Stuart.- con una pequeña sonrisa que resaltaba desde su cara bien tapada.

-Tengo mis ahorros y bueno… gracias, amigo. Como siempre.- los dos se retiran, cada quien por su lado. Quién diría que un miembro de la banda consumía drogas, por más simples que sean estas. 2-D divisa al hombre alejándose, mientras el peli azul subía la colina, abriendo la puerta principal a su paso. Cerrando la puerta, Noodle estaba recargada en la pared, esperando a que el peli azul hiciera su intercambio. Los dos se miraron.

-¿Cómo te fue, Stuart? ¿Lo tienes?- pregunta la nipona.

-Justo aquí, nena.- muestra el maletín y su contenido.

-Genial… vamos al campo de tiro a fumar un poco.- más bien eran dos drogadictos. Se preguntaran cuanto tiempo llevan en esto de las drogas. Se supone que 2-D empezó a experimentar con ellas al ver que su éxito crecía y esto fue más cuando la banda estaba por desintegrarse, ocasionada por la partida de Noods. La japonesa fue invitada a esto por 2-D a su llegada a los Kong y parecía resistir más a los alucinógenos, que a lo mejor se relacionan con sus sistemas corporales de súper soldado. En fin los dos se retiran al campo de tiro de los Kong para fumar sin que nadie los vea o descubra. Estos dos se iban a echar su buena dosis de sentirse bien :P y hasta algo mas quizá (ง ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)ว …

**Bien… este es el capítulo 4 de Angel Days. Algo cortito pero explica Feel Good Inc. en este caso. Bueno, tengo que decirles dos cosas: 1.- Quien diría que casuales miembros los hice que consumieran drogas, para agregarle más sabor a las cosas. 2.- Como los gustos de música de Noodle son mas enfocados en cierto punto el metal, dije "Qué carajos… pondré a Dimebag Darrell como su fuente de inspiración" Dimebag es el guitarrista de la banda Pantera (como pueden ver de dónde saque la canción). Se las recomiendo a los fans de buen metal y buenos riffs. Si no la conocen mucho, escúchenla. **

**En fin… gracias amiguitos. Dejen Reviews y por hoy es todo. Cuídense y tengan cuidado con Juan, que se come su mazapán :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo, mis criaturitas del señor. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS USTEDES :D. P.D. Gracias a Mena, Fer, Totoro y Bel por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir :3. En serio… ¡Os amo! P.D. Pueden leer escuchando las canciones Holy Wars… The Punishment Due y Take No Prisoners de Megadeth. De hecho me pase el capitulo escuchando ambas rolas y van a aparecer en el fic. Como ya saben… a su gusto. Y… va a ver limones :v_

Capitulo 5: Niños con armas y el sucio Harry.

Murdoc salió del baño y digamos que tardo unas pequeñas 3 horas en terminar. Ya eran las 9:55 P.M.

-Maldita sea… no vuelvo a comer Cheetos.- exclama el bajista algo agotado. Por un momento creyó haberse olvidado de algo y cuando recuerda que fue lo que se le olvido… -¡Caramba! ¡El cuaderno!- rápidamente corre hacia la sala y logra encontrar su cuaderno en el sillón. –Ahí está :D- Estando a punto de agarrarlo, una mano verde y vieja toma su brazo. Murdoc se tensa y voltea lentamente para toparse con la cara de un horrible Zombie que estaba a punto de aventársele encima. Justo reacciona con un grito y de tal fuerza con la que mueve su mano, le arranca el brazo haciendo que el Zombie caiga al suelo. El chico empieza frenéticamente a golpearlo con el miembro que le arranco (estilo Gears of War XD). Todavía gritando, logro destrozarle la cabeza. Termina calmándose y queda algo impactado por lo que acaba de hacer… como si hubiese desencadenado toda su ira con solo golpear a un estúpido muerto viviente. –"Dios Mío… soy una persona sucia." Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de otros Zombies acercándose. Agarro su cuaderno y echó carrera al primer pasillo que lo hiciera alejarse de esos malditos come carne. Vio que ya no lo seguía ningún monstruo, por lo que puedo calmarse. En un momento al parecer distinguió un olor algo perturbador y fuerte. No era carne descompuesta… ¿era hierba quemándose? ¿Mariguana? Justamente provenía de una puerta a lado suyo; El campo de tiro de los Kong. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que Murdoc reviso que sucedía con revisar desde la abertura de la puerta… Y quedo en shock.

-Ahhh… 2-D-Kun. ¡Vamos, tarado! ¡Métemela más duro!-

-¡Cierra la boca, puta! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres… eso es lo que tendrás!-

Sus ojos quedaron más abiertos que nada en el mundo. La escena era muy perturbadora; 2-D y Noodle estaban drogados, desnudos y teniendo sexo frenético en el suelo. Parece que 2-D si le dio mucha importancia a sus indicaciones y las embestidas a la nipona fueron mucho más rápidas y fuertes al parecer. 2-D poso una mano en un pecho de Noodle, masajeándolo y después comenzó a chuparlo. La nipona arque su cabeza de un infinito placer que sucumbía todo su cuerpo, al igual que el peli azul que soltó su carga dentro de ella. Ambos llegaron rápidamente a un orgasmo.

"¡Por dios… esto es radical! Son unos drogadictos" pensó el bajista asombrado por la escena que veía. Por otra parte, esos dos parecían no terminar porque el vocalista cargo a la guitarrista hacia una de las casillas de disparo y comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo. Los dos gritaban de placer, tanto gemidos como palabras incoherentes salían de sus bocas "Son unos sucios estos dos." 2-D atacaba el cuello de Noodle con besos y chupetones que dejaban marcas muy notorias, mientras que ella enterraba sus uñas en la pálida piel de D provocando pequeños rastros de sangre que Noodle llevo a su boca para probarlos.

-¡Tu sangre es exquisita! Me alimenta… excita a mi ser completamente.- susurra Noods en el oído del chico, con una voz sensualidad.

-¡Tu piel! Es suave, delicada… me trae a un estado de éxtasis del cual siempre disfruto al coger contigo… ¡Noodle… Ahhh, te amo!- exclama 2-D frente a frente a los hermosos ojos verdes de Noodle.

-¡Yo también te amo, 2-D-Kun!- los dos juntan sus labios en un feroz beso.

"¿TE AMO?" Murdoc no podía procesar lo que esos dos acababan de decir. ¿Dijeron que se amaban? El pensaba que los dos eran simple "amigos con derechos" o de "sexo casual" tal vez, pero… ver a los dos decir que se amaban era algo impresionante. Había dos teorías: 1.- Están muy drogados y perdidos por el mágico mundo de los alucinógenos que les hace decir cosas incoherentes al tener sexo. 2.- Ocultan una verdadera relación más allá de una alocada vida sexual. No lo sabemos y le va mas a la primera porque luego ciertas drogas pueden hacerte pasar por diferentes cambios de ánimo como para que 2-D le diga puta primero y después decirle que la amaba. ¿Cómo carajos…?

-¡Voy a venirme de nuevo! ¡No puedo más… voy a venirme dentro de ti!- 2-D no podía contenerse más. Pronto desataría otra carga.

-¡Suchuāto sore o okonau! ¡Anata no seishi watashi o umeru! ¡Watashi wa jibun jishin o fukumeru koto wa dekimasen...! -Y la chica parece que también iría al borde.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- ambos gritaron al sentir la mayor sensación de placer de todas. Después de unas estocadas involuntarias, los dos se separaron y antes se dieron un último beso, pero más tranquilo. Murdoc por fin reacciono y todavía algo impactado por lo que vio, retrocedió poco a poco y se dirigió a los ascensores. Llegando al carpark, rápidamente entra a su camión con su cuaderno en mano y se tira a la cama, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada. No podía creer lo que había visto. No es algo que haya vivido… sino que ver a esos dos, drogados, completamente desnudos para tener una escena sexual muy perturbadora para el… no podía imaginarse lo sucio que se sentía. Lo que quería era descansar y ver algo que le quitara esos pensamientos de encima, por lo que prendió la tele y paso por las noticias.

"Dios mío… soy un sucio… ellos son sucios. ¡Todos somos unos malditos sucios en esta casa!" froto su frente con algo de cansancio. En ese momento pasaron una pequeña nota periodística sobre el discurso de George Bush "Misión Cumplida". Una mentira al parecer… no estaba cumplida y vaya que murieron muchos estadounidenses y ciudadano iraquíes. Lo vio y finalmente pasa por VH1.

-"Hoy tendremos un especial de Rust In Peace con el conocido frontman de la banda más rápida de todas: Dave Mustaine de Megadeth."- mencionaba la presentadora. Murdoc pensó un poco y parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que vio allá arriba. Pronto un foco se ilumino en su cabeza, dando a entender que se le ocurrió una idea. Salto de la cama y se dirigió a su gaveta de discos. Busco y finalmente encontró el disco que quería; Rust In Piece.

-Una verdadera obra maestra y una fuente de inspiración para mí.- era de vinilo. Lo compro en el momento que salió ya que uno de sus amigos se lo recomendó. Saco su reproductor de discos de vinilo y lo puso para escuchar las canciones del álbum. Las ideas de Mustaine eran claras y nihilistas. Un gran hombre drogadicto tenía muchas buenas ideas y podía ser muy inteligente… quién lo diría. -¿Qué? No mamen… JAJAJA. Oh por dios :/- dijo para sí. Las canciones Holy Wars… The Punishment Due y Take No Prisoners eran claras; tácticas de guerra y conflictos siempre atormentaban a todo ser humano. Los momentos más sucios de unos animales como nosotros, lo humanos, con un estilo de vida que el progreso consume a nuestro ser, junto con la guerra, nos hace los peores en la tierra. No solo eso… los niños manejando armas en operaciones africanas por la unión soviética, una guerra fría que pronto estallaría en la tercera guerra mundial y tal vez la última para la humanidad. Los niños eran los más importantes… vivirían la peor de todas la guerras. Deseo, somos monstruos, somos unos sucios seres. La guerra es costosa. –La Guerra es costosa… Somos sucios. Sucio Harry y Niños con armas… Dios mío. ¡ESO ES!- empezó a dar saltos de felicidad. -¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA! Bueno… excepto por lo de Noodle y 2-D… Pero lo es. Kids With Guns y Dirty Harry. - Murdoc sonrió para si mismo y pudo estar feliz de que está tomando un buen curso. Por ahora sus planes eran ponerse en su computadora y cuando se encontraban con algunos de sus compañeros fingiría que nada pasó y que él estaba tranquilo, haciendo unas cosas no muy importantes.

Finalmente, apago el estero y puso su compu con audífonos para sus mensajes y decidió entrar a la web.

-Nada mejor que olvidar todo con un poco de escritos por internet a algunos fans mientras escuchas musi… AHHHHHHHHHHH.- salto de miedo de su asiento.

-LA BASE DE DATOS DE VIRUS HA SIDO ACTUALIZADA.- menciona una voz computarizada. Era el Avast de su compu.

-Auuuuhhh… maldita computadora :(- dijo al levantarse y cerrar su laptop y disponerse a dormir en lugar de que esa cosa le vuelva dar un susto. (Los que tienen Avast se sentirán identificados XD)

_Bueno amigos… aquí está el capítulo 5 de Angel Days. Un poco corto pero es que tuve muchas cosinis que hacer y debo de ver qué onda con unos trabajos de la School (maldito paro del IPN T-T) y unos asuntos nuevos con la beta del Halo 5: Guardians B|. Si quieren que suba el capi antes y tienen una sugerencia, recuerden que me la pueden compartir por los beautiful reviews de esta página. También espero que el lemmon no los haya dejado así con cara de Watufak con este wey… en fin, espero que les haya gustado y haya puesto fin, por ahora, su sed por este fic._

_Gracias una vez mas y nos vemos en la próxima entrega de Angel Days y dinero, dinero, dinero. Aprende algo, dinero. :B_

_Ahhh deberas… la traducción de lo que estaba en japonés era esto: _

_-¡Hazlo, Stuart! ¡Lléname de tu esperma! ¡Yo tampoco puedo contenerme…!- :v nos vemos, amigos._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Wasap, amiguitos! Vengo de humor y les subiré un nuevo capítulo pronto. Se debe a que la beta del Halo 5: Guardians si esta buena y me divertí, pero pues Yolo… inspiración entre partidas. Gracias por sus reviews a Fer, Totoro, Mena y Bel. QUE EL CAPITULO 6 COMIENCE… P.D. Otra canción que les pongo a su gusto: 3´s and 7´s de Queens Of The Stone Age. Siento que va muy bien con el capitulo y pues a su gusto amiguitos ;)_

Capitulo 6: Una fiesta inolvidable. (Va a ver Lemmon quizá algo LEL para algunos de ustedes. Les pido discreción)

Murdoc recién despertaba. Estaba algo cansado pero pudo dormir. Recientemente, tuvo que lidiar con lo que vio la anterior semana… Sip, ya es 31 de Octubre; ósea cumpleaños de Noodle y Día de Brujas. Hablaba normal con todos y fingía que nada había pasado. Claro que 2-D, Noodle y Russel no se habían percatado de nada y continuaban con sus vidas fiesteras y llena de drogas.

Bueno… claro está el hecho que hoy sería algo muy grande porque Noods conoce a muchas personas al igual que los otros dos. Murdoc solo iría a felicitarla y darle su regalo: una de las primeras Nintendo DS con Pokemon Diamond y Pokemon Pearl que consiguió en unos pequeños ahorros con Jaime y Damon. A partir de ahí, evitaría cualquier problema en la fiesta… digamos que recibía casi una pequeña golpiza por extraños, sobras de comida y apenas una que otra persona con la que pudiera hablar en las anteriores fiestas

Seee… en fin, fue que pasaba por los Kong llevando el regalo en las manos. Paso por la cocina, el estudio, living, campo de tiro, el cuarto con las televisiones y ese ojo que te seguía, el cinema… paso incluso por fuera de los estudios y landfill y no había rastros de la peli violeta o sus compañeros. No tuvo más opción que revisar la habitación de la chica. "Caramba, tienen que estar aquí." Cuando llego, toco la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y giro el picaporte para revisar si había alguien del otro lado. Nadie estaba adentro, más que su grande y desordenado cuarto con discos tirados de su estante, sabanas desacomodadas, un closet algo desordenado y mucha ropa por todos lados. Era un desastre y sería peor si pusiera una luz ultravioleta en su cuarto, por una fiesta con luces de neón por todos lados. Si así es con Noodle… que se diga de 2-D y Russel. Una vez entro al cuarto del peli azul y era peor que el de Noods en todos los sentidos y Mudz todo tranquilo con su camión con buen aroma, ordenado, mecanismos en mantenimiento, buen baño, etc… pero esa es otra historia. Finalmente, dejo el regalo en la cama de la nipona y se retiro. No tuvo más remedio que ir a la cocina por unos bocadillos.

-*suspiro* De seguro fueron por las provisiones para la fiesta. Bien… White Light, un poco de la pizza de ayer, helado, un poco de salsa jalapeño y ver películas todo el tiempo en mi camión. Pero lo malo es que tendré que esperar a Noods para decirle feliz cumpleaños -.- No pasa nada… iré después y le daré su abrazo ^^ si es que no me rechaza, claro. Yo la quiero mucho. Es como mi pequeña hija y yo… siempre soñé con tener una dulce bebecita a la cual le de todo mi amor. Ella es una de las razones de porque sigo aquí, porque sé que esa pequeña traviesilla tiene un gran corazón detrás de esa actitud de papanatas que esos dos le han puesto. *otro suspiro* Mi pequeña Noods… la quiero mucho.- el peli negro camino hasta su camión y cerró la puerta a su paso con la comida en sus manos. No hizo mucho más que simplemente sentarse en su mesa y prender su tele para ver cualquier película que se le pusiera enfrente. Ahí estaba "Volver al Futuro". -¡Genial, Volver Al futuro! Le dejare ahí. Son mis favoritas :3- y así se preparo para el maratón de películas, comiendo su rica pizza y tomando White Light. Quizás habían pasado como unas 7 horas Y cuando terminaron las películas, se levanta para apagar la televisión y disponer de una buena siesta en lo que llegaban sus amigos. Pero sucedería algo que él no se esperaría del todo…

8:46 P.M.

Murdoc recién despertaba de su siesta. Había descansado bien. Se taya los ojos un poco y cuando los abre, ve tres figuras familiares enfrente de él. En el momento que logra ver con claridad, se da cuenta que eran 2-D, Noodle y Russel quienes estaban con él, viéndolo dormir.

-Hola, Mudzy.- dice Noodle a lo que el bajista los observa algo asustado por sorprenderlo así mientras dormía.

-¿Pero qué…? Chicos… ¿Qué hacen en mi camión?- exclama Murdoc.

-Solo veníamos a visitar y pues que si querías subir con nosotros a la fiesta. Cada vez se pone mejor y solo se cumplen 15 una vez. ¿Qué te parece? Vamos, papa di que si :3- ahora puso la clásica miradita irresistible. Espera… ¿lo llamo "papa"? Solo unas veces lo llamo así… pero tal vez eso probaba lo que dijo anteriormente.

-Sí, claro. Iré contigo, pero necesito un poco de café. ¿Alguien puede traer un poco de mi cafetera, por favor?- al decir esto, 2-D va hacia su pequeña cocina, agarrando una taza y colocándola bajo la cafetera. Mientras el café se servía, el peli azul echó una pastilla o algo dentro de la bebida del pobre bajista. Algo malo iba a suceder. –Y como tú dijiste, Noods… solo se cumplen 15 una vez ;)- la chica sonrió. Su plan iba a funcionar.

-Vaya, es bueno oír que no te vas a quedar encerrado en tu camión esta vez.- opina el neoyorquino. –Es una gran fiesta para la integrante más pequeña de la banda. Jaja.- otra cosa: Russel era un tanto amable.

-Aquí tienes, cara larga :)- bien… ver sonreír a 2-D ya era algo más raro.

-Ehh… gracias, Stuart.- y finalmente le da un sorbo a su café. –Esta café sabe a… amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo… eso es raaaaa… rooouuu jejejeje.- Murdoc quedo drogado en segundos por la pastilla que puso. Sepa la chingada que era eso, pero lo drogo tal como lo planeaban. -Está muy bueno. ¿Qué le pusiste, amigo? X)-

-Ohh… ya sabes. Mi receta casera con un pequeño cubo de azúcar y ya.-

-Pues está muy bueno… ese mi amigo peli azul… sabes hacer de los buenos cafés… jajaja ohhhhhh.- Murdoc se cayó de la cama, de lo que los otros tres empezaron a reír.

-Bien… es hora de llevarlo a la fiesta :D- habla Noodle con una pequeña risita victoriosa. Russel levanto al peli negro y se lo llevo en su espalda. Seguía consiente y reía de una forma chistosa. La droga era muy fuerte al parecer.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, que por supuesto estaba llena de personas, Murdoc bajo de su espalda y hablo con sus compañeros.

-WoOOHHH ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!-

-Oye, Mudz ¿quieres Intentar un buen juego?- una sonrisa malévola estaba en la cara de 2-D.

-¿De qué se trata mi buen amigo?-

-Auto lavado a la Tijuana… jejeje-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS? CLARO QUE QUIERO UN AUTO LAVADO A LA TIJUANA :P- ahhh Murdoc… tan dopado estabas.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Aquí alguien pide un auto lavado a la Tijuana!- el vocalista llama la atención y todos empiezan a observar a Mudz, al cual lo cargan hacia una gran mesa y lo recuestan. –Bien… QUE EMPIEZE EL AUTO LAVADO.

-Ahuevooaahhh…- el chico empieza el recorrido con una gran bolsa de nachos y queso, seguido del vodka de la sabiduría y limones, pasando hacia la soda dietética, las palomitas locas, la cerveza de raíz y finalmente… la acogedora salida por una chica de grandes pechos y un sucio beso que hasta la persona más limpia desearía. Cuando todo termino, un poco de sal, mas vodka, limones y listo para usar. Murdoc quedo suciamente limpio por el sabio recorrido de los dioses en un auto lavado a la Tijuana.

-Wow, Murdoc. Eso fue increíble.- dice Russel, sorprendido por el buen servicio que le dieron a su amigo.

-Esto solo… *Burp* es el principio. *Burp* Queda más diversión por delante.- exclama el ya dopado bajista.

-Tienes razón, Mudz… Esto es solo el principio de algo grande.- Noodle sonríe maliciosamente y se va junto con 2-D a quien sabe dónde.

_Y bien dijo la chica… se pondrá más grande y mejor._

2 horas con 35 minutos más tarde…

Bien… la fiesta cada vez se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Creo que era la más grande que habían organizado. Sonaba "Souls of Black" al nivel más alto del gran sistema de sonido, botellas por todos lados, sangre por el piso y pronto los fluidos corporales vendrían.

2-D estaba ocupándose de una chicas muy bien dotadas en un rinconcito entre la gente. Ya saben… un trabajo oral por unas dos, otra lo besaba fervorosamente y el peli azul penetraba muy duro a la chica que tenia justo en frente de él, hasta venirse dentro de ella y seguir con las demás chicas que recibirían al miembro del peli azul dentro de ellas.

Russel hacia lo mismo que el peli azul, pero recibió sexo oral a cambio por una rubia y una peli roja que no tardaron en recibir la venida del gran hombre. Estas chicas después montaron sobre él una vez más por un buen rato, mientras Russ se dejaba llevar por el placer.

Noodle, en cambio es una chica y era la cumpleañera. Pero dos hombres le dieron un buen regalo. Un gran aire erótico recorría los cuerpos de estos tres; ella en el centro y era sometida por delante y atrás. Los dos chicos masajeaban sus pechos descubiertos, estimulando a la chica y provocando un orgasmo.

Murdoc por otro lado, estaba besando a una chica con la ropa desacomodada al igual que el. Estaba acorralada por el bajista y pronto estarían degustándose el uno al otro. Si no estaba lo suficientemente drogado con la pastilla, el alcohol que tomo lo dejo en un estado más fuerte. El chico miro a la chica, quien le sonrió y se fueron al carpark para mas privacidad. Al llegar al Winne, los dos se olvidaron de la fiesta y empiezan a quitarse las ropas rápidamente. Murdoc y la chica se recuestan en la cama (Mudz debajo de la chica) y comienzan el acto sexual algo lento. La chica gemía y Murdoc se sentía completamente perdido en la figura de aquella voluptuosa mujer, tocando cada fibra de su ser. Pose tras pose, minuto a minuto, el tacto delicado hacia ambos los trajo al clímax en solo una cuestión de tiempo. Ambos volvieron a sentir el fino rose de sus labios antes de quedarse dormidos.

Hay parece que termino la fiesta para el.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me traicionaste…- se escuchaba el llanto de un chico._

_-¡Es mentira! ¡Yo nunca quise engañarte! ¡EL ME OBLIGO A HACERLO!- una chica habla ya con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Lo vi con mis ojos y por eso mi nariz esta peor! ¡Me rompió la nariz!- señala el chico su nariz _

_-¡El me amenazo! ¡Me dijo que te iba a matar si no lo hacía y que me metería a un manicomio! Y yo… no quiero que eso suceda_

_-¿Cómo puedo asegurar que dices la verdad? Yo vi como te coqueteaba y tú le hacías caso y yo quedaba atrás. También… disfrutabas hacerlo con ese papanatas.- _

_-Enserio… lo siento. Por favor… hazlo por nuestro amor.- la chica poso su mano en la del chico. Este último negó el gesto de la chica._

_-No… mientes… No quiero verte otra vez. No quiero recordar a la chica que me rompió el corazón. Te pido que te vayas, por favor.-_

_-No…- esta vez, la chica sintió que lloraría con todas las fuerzas del mundo pero aguanto. –No puedo… yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor te pido que me des otra oportunidad.-_

_-Solo… vete. No quiero verte de nuevo, por favor. Hazlo por los dos.- el chico apretaba sus puños. Era algo que tenía que afrontar. La chica ya no trato y se fue a paso lento por uno de los pasillos de la gran casa._

_-Solo te digo algo antes de irme… -la chica detiene sus pasos y voltea a ver a aquella figura masculina. –Te amo, Murdoc… y siempre lo hare.- finalmente, la chica se retira. El chico cae de rodillas y suelta unas lagrimas más._

_-Yo… también te amo… Paula.-_

-Ahhh… Paula… ¿Qué?- Murdoc despierta frenéticamente de un sueño. Reviso los alrededores y vio a la chica recostada a lado de él. Se calmo y sobo su frente.

-Paula… dios mío. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

_Bien… aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre gracias por su apoyo. Recuerden dejar sus opiniones en la sección que ya todos conocemos. Tardare quizá un poco en subir el nuevo cap porque ya voy a ir a la school pero se los traeré tan pronto como pueda ¿les parece? _

_Una vez más, gracias ;) cuídense y no vayan al final del túnel jue jue D: _


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, mis queridos lectores… nuevo capítulo esta vez tempranito y salido del horno mis pequeños amiguitos. Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews a Fer, Totoro, LagrimasSolitarias, Distroyer y Menita-Chan (especialmente a Lágrimas y Distroyer por sus favoritos) Aquí les va el cap.

P.D. Antes quería decirles que quizá ponga las canciones que me inspiran a crear ciertos capítulos y los relaciono con cada Fic. La canción de este cap es Man In The Box de Alice In Chains. A su gusto, ya saben. :D

Capitulo 7: Un mañana… Un reto.

Murdoc estaba despierto desde hace ya 10 minutos. Estaba en el baño bañándose y lavándose los dientes. En su cara noto que la herida que tenia por el golpe de Russel hace una semana había desaparecido, pero seguía preguntándose qué fue lo que sucedió. No recuerda mucho de la noche anterior, solo que subió y lo recostaron en una mesa echándole comida y cerveza. No puede asimilar lo de aquella chica. Ni siquiera le ha visto el rostro.

-No… comprendo que paso. Solo recuerdo haber tomado café y de pronto me encuentro en mi camión al día si siguiente.- En fin, sale del baño hacia uno de sus estantes sacando una playera limpia y pantalones nuevos. –Espera… café. Ese malito de 2-D me drogo.- de repente, ve que la mujer en su cama esta despertándose. Las sabanas se remueven y ve una hermosa cabellera rubia y un cuerpo formado y… una cara muy familiar.

-*Bostezo* Vaya noche que tuve ayer.- la chica se tapo con las sabanas y Mudz vio su rostro. Era Rachel Stevens.

-¿R-R-Rachel? ¿Eres tú? Dios mío… ¡Me acosté contigo!- el peli negro estaba sorprendido al ver quien fue su pareja por aquella noche.

-Oh… Hola, Mudz. ¿Cómo has dormido?- Rachel sonrió como si nada y Murdoc se sentía incomodo. Pensar que se acostó con la ex-novia de 2-D era algo raro para él y pues placentero la verdad…

"_ESPERA… ¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?" _Ehh… creo que no tengo explicación para esto.-

-No pasa nada, querido. Fuiste una bestia anoche. Tú siempre me gustaste más que el idiota de Stuart.-

-Lo sé. Todas sus ex-novias de 2-D me han dicho eso.- en eso, Rachel toma su ropa interior y se la pone. Poco a poco se acerca a Mudz y este se incomoda al ver que lo abraza por detrás.

-Tú eres cuidadoso, detallista, inteligente y guapo. No sé qué le veían a ese papanatas peli azul si tu estas aquí. Eres el hombre indicado para mi.- la chica rubia le da un beso en el cuello.

-Rachel… No puedo… yo solo he amado a una mujer, pero ella… me rompió el corazón y no se… todavía no estoy listo para una relación después de cortar con Paula.-

-Paula quedo en el pasado. Piensa en mí ahora. Yo puedo complacerte en todo sentido. Todo lo que Paula no te ha podido dar, yo te lo daré y nunca te dejare.- Murdoc escucho y prefirió salir de aquel abrazo.

-Lo siento, linda, pero no eres la indicada para mí. Y bueno…a noche fue solo una… aventura, siendo honesto. Eso y una gran fiesta de la cual casi ni me acuerdo ya que estaba drogado.- la chica hizo una mueca de enojo, que pronto seria tristeza por lo que el chico menciono. Rachel fue por sus ropas y se las puso. –Lo siento en verdad, pero no puedo. Eres una mujer hermosa y todo, solo que no estoy listo. Hay alguien mejor que yo. El indicado para ti.-

-Está bien, Murdoc. No te preocupes. Te entiendo perfectamente, aunque si quise acostarme contigo solo una vez. Eres un dios en la cama tengo que admitirlo.- Mudz se sonroja y ríe nervioso.

-Jejeje, claro lo que digas. Bueno, nos vemos.- antes de que la rubia se fuera, le dio un beso a Murdoc en los labios. El se quedo estático y Rachel se separa, dirigiéndose a la puerta del Winnebago.

-Nos vemos luego, guapo.- y así fue el pequeño reencuentro con Rachel Stevens y Murdoc muy intimo.

-*suspiro* Eso fue intenso. 2-D me las va a pagar por lo que hizo.- se quedo pensativo un momento. Quiso subir a ver que había haya en la sala, pero opto por quedarse en su camión pensando en la situación del día; soñar con Paula.

Estos sueños fueron desechados con el tiempo. No volví a soñar con ella desde que cortaron, sin embargo, llegaba a tener visiones de ella en los días que se sentía muy triste y ella siempre lo consolaba. Al parecer, era la mujer perfecta para Niccals: bella, talentosa y un gran carisma. Siempre se les veía juntos y disfrutaban de la compañía el uno al otro; inseparables al parecer. Aunque, no toda felicidad dura para siempre…

Stuart Tusspot: Hombre violento, adicto al sexo, drogas, alcohol, chico malo de la banda y el que muchas mujeres deseaban, quería tomar a Paula, hacerla suya como una más de sus aventuras. Pronto veríamos que él se interponía en su relación con cumplidos hacia la ex-guitarrista y coqueteándole. Murdoc le observaba molesto y Paula solo correspondía a sus gestos. La maquina que siempre tuvo encendido el amor de ambos, mostraba señales de mal funcionamiento que pronto 2-D utilizaría para atraerla. Claro que Murdoc no sabía que con amenazas directas a Cracker, 2-D trataba de hacerse de ella por solo una noche. Una noche que haría que todo cambiara para siempre… el paraíso se derrumbaría.

_*Flashback*_

_-Espero que a Paula le guste este regalo. Hace tiempo que quería este collar.- Murdoc iba caminando por los pasillos de la gran casa. De repente, pasa por los baños y escucha ruidos. Eran de una chica sintiendo ¿placer? Y un chico. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?… Espera… ¡Es Paula!- rápido descubrió quien era la chica. Entro a los baños y lo que vio en aquel cubículo lo dejo en Shock._

_-¡MURDOC!- 2-D y Paula estaban teniendo sexo. Los dos gritaron al unisonó, saliendo de tal situación. Al bajista le salió una pequeña lágrima, todavía parado ahí en estado de shock. Rápidamente, la guitarrista y el vocalista se subieron sus pantalones. Mudz reacciono al ver que Paula salía del baño, huyendo de la escena. El bajista vio a 2-D y se le aventó para golpearlo, el cual pudo esquivarlo para agarrarlo y darle un brutal golpe en la nariz que le desangro y le enchueco esta._

_A partir de ahí… Todo es borroso._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

-Puta madre. Te odio 2-D. Tú destruiste mi paraíso. Yo nunca te hecho algo malo a propósito. Acabaste con mi felicidad, mi paraíso, contaminaste mi tierra, terminaste con mis sueños, expectativas y lo peor de todo… me quitaste al amor de mi vida. Aunque… he aprendido que siempre hay un mañana y es un reto. Cada día vivimos una guerra mientras nosotros estamos dentro de un paraíso en flamas que nos consume y cuando es muy tarde… somos adultos… no podemos seguir adelante. Nos manejan. Dañamos a nuestros seres queridos y a nosotros mismos por nuestras estupideces.- Murdoc agarro la taza con la que lo drogo 2-D y la aventó al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Uno de esos pedazos es pisado y el bajista siente una molestia en el pie que se dio cuenta al ver que sentía algo de sangre recorriendo su talón. Rápidamente, agarro su pequeño botiquín y empezó a limpiar la herida, quitando el pequeño pedazo de porcelana que estaba algo enterrado. No era un corte profundo, pero era lo suficiente para sacarte algo de sangre. Terminando, se puso el vendaje y recostó su pie en el asiento.

-Así como este estúpido pedazo de porcelana… tu… Stuart Harold TUSSPOT, hiciste que mis pies sangraran. Me bajaste de mi paraíso. Pero claro que no has hecho ningún daño, solo acabaste con lo poco que me quedaba. Si no tuviera esta estúpida banda a la cual mantener, me iría de este lugar. Y tú me retaste a que no duraba… mírame… lo cumplí… cumplí el reto. Todavía tengo un mañana por delante. Espera…- Murdoc se quedo pensativo durante un rato y después empezó a reflexionar de todo lo que dijo. –Mi ira… quien diría que mis pensamientos salieron contraproducentes en este caso. Lo logre… ¡Complete este álbum! ¡Tengo las letras!- el cuaderno que dejo guardado por una semana salió de la estantería y se escribió en el 4 canciones. Primero salieron dos: El Mañana y Dare. Poco a poco fue reflexionando todo lo que dijo y salieron dos más, que serian Don't Get Lost In Heaven y por la cual le dio titulo a todos sus escritos… "ANGEL DAYS". –Bueno… no fue tan difícil que digamos, pero fue genial escribir estas canciones. Tengo que mostrárselas a los chicos. GORILLAZ VOLVERA; HIJOS DE PERRA *risa loca* espera… ¿Qué fue lo que dije?- se calmo un poco y tomo sus pantalones y zapatos para ir a decirles a los chicos que tendrían la esperanza de volver.

Ya casi al salir de su camión, paró en seco al tratar de abrir la puerta. El recuerdo de su sueño se le hizo presente. Volteo fijamente en su móvil para tomarlo y abrir la lista de contactos, fijando el número de la persona que estuvo presente en su mente. Dudoso de sus acciones, tomo asiento para pensar un poco en lo que haría y sin nada que perder, según él, marco el teléfono de Paula Cracker.

-*sonido de espera* ¿Aló? ¿Quién es?- una voz femenina se escuchaba.

-Hola, Paula… Soy yo, Mudz.-

-Murdoc… Dios mío… No puedo creerlo.-

Jejeje… bien amiguitos espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de Angel Days. Si les gusto por favor denle pulgar arriba y compártanlo con sus amigos… Espera… Esto no es YouTube. Perdón si me tarde pero es que ya saben que la gente tiene que estudiar y pues la escuela jode mucho con los trabajos y me entenderían su fueran en el politécnico y sucediera un paro de casi tres meses y te ponen que debes pasar 3 semestres UN PUTO AÑO, COÑO… perdonen es que pierdo mis estribos… como si los tuviera :) En fin, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima. Dejen sus comentarios. De todo se acepta aquí, jejeje.

Por cierto, perdón si es algo corto pero tuve también un pequeño bloque de escritor.


End file.
